Angelo Rules - Operation: Call Center
by Miles Preston
Summary: Angelo is reminded that Parent Teacher Night is taking place. Its up to Angelo and his friends, Lola and Sherwood, to somehow keep the Parent Teacher Night from taking place.


"Your move, Angelo"

I love playing chess. I'm usually quite good at it. It took me a while to get as good as I am now.

"Check Mate, Sherwood!"

"Aww man, you always get me near the end. Angelo, I swear you just pretend to not really knows this game," said Sherwood.

"You're probably right," I said as I let go of the final piece and lifted my eyes up, grinning.

Sherwood shook his head as he grinned back, knowing that he totally caught me.

Hey, if you're going to win at anything, you gotta know how to play it cool and not show your hand. Or in this case, your chess piece.

"Hey guys," yelled Lola as she walked up. "So Angelo, have you already got an idea planned out?"

"Planned out for what?" I asked.

Seriously, what!? I have no idea what Lola is even talking about. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"The Parent Teacher Night! Do you remember what happened last week?"

OH...NOW I remember.

"I sure can remember," said Sherwood. "I smelled like pickles for 3 days and I was grounded."

Lola jumped in front of Sherwood and I. She was panicking.

"AND, I didn't too well on a test last week that I was SUPPOSED to pass. When my parents find out, they are going to kill me. You gotta come up with a way to keep the parent teacher conference from taking place!"

Ideas like this have to be crafted wisely and carefully.

"Okay, I got an idea! Let's head over to my place. We got some phone calls to make. I got a plan!"

"Good! What you got?" asked Lola.

"I call this plan, Operation: Call Center."

Sherwood, Lola and I rode our bikes to my place. My house was empty so that left us with plenty of time and privacy to make the plan work. Once we arrive, we run upstairs to my room.

"Okay, Sherwood. Can you rig up a device that can change voice tones? And, can you mask the phone number that we are calling from to make it look like we're calling from the school?"

"Sure I can!"

"And Lola, can we borrow your smartphone?"

"So, what's the plan?" she asks as she hands me her phone.

"We're going to cancel the Parent Teacher Night all by ourselves. All we need is for one of us to play the voice of Mr. Foot. He's the teacher organizing the whole thing."

Teachers are often the ones responsible for putting together events like this. So, what we're going to do is call our parents and tell them the event has been canceled.

All we gotta do is wait for Sherwood!

"Almost done! There! The phone is now rewired to play through an app I downloaded that will cause your voice to deepen and sound like Mr. Foot through the phone," said Sherwood.

"Brilliant, Sher! Thanks!"

Now, the fun starts!

"Lola, what's your Mom's phone number?" I asked

"Here," said Lola as she took the phone from Sherwood.

"There you go," she said as she dialed the number and gave me the phone.

Now, to put on my best voice. Mr. Foot's voice is easy to mock.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, this is Mr. Foot speaking. I'm sorry, but parent teacher night has been canceled!"

"Um, why?"

"uh...flu outbreak! Yes, we're asking everyone to stay home. Yes...yes it is terrible. Well, take care now. Goodbye."

There. Am I good or am I good.

"You're on fire man," said Sherwood.

"That was AWESOME!" yelled Lola.

Of course it was. Simple. Sherwood, call your parents!

"Oh, I don't have too. I'm actually looking forward to the parent teacher night. My parents get to see the latest project I'm working on in science!"

Okay. I'll call mine now. Uh oh, I forgot! My parents are actually going straight to the school from work! And they never turn their phone on until she arrives somewhere.

"What are you gonna do then?"

"We're gonna have to go back to the school! Come on, let's get going!"

Sherwood, Lola and I grabbed our bikes and rode as quickly as we could back to the school.

"Angelo, what's the plan now?" asked Sherwood.

"Gimme a sec. I'm still trying to figure it out!"

We arrive back to the school. Some of the parents are already there with the other kids.

"Okay, my mom and dad won't be at the school for another few minutes. Sherwood, estimate it!"

Sherwood pulls out a calculator.

"According to my calculations, your mom's shop is about 10 minutes away from the school. If she's leaving now, with traffic, it'll take about 15 minutes to get to the school."

My parents are riding together too. So considering all of that, we do have time to make some adjustments to the original plan.

"Step 1: Destroy Evidence. Sherwood, you think you can create a diversion while me and Lola find the tests in Mr. Foot's class?"

"That shouldn't be hard," he said as he ran towards the direction of the school front door.

Now that Sherwood is taking care of that phase of the plan, phase 2 is simple. We go in and take out some of the tests and shred them.

"Good plan, but he'll have the grades somewhere won't he?"

"That'll be phase 3 Lola. Data infiltration. Once Sherwood is done with Mr. Foot, he can go through another computer to hack into the system," says Angelo.

Lola's phone begins to ring. It's Sherwood.

"Yes!? What do you mean he's coming!?"

What...Oh No!

Mr. Foot walks into the classroom. It doesn't look good at all.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
